Cushions and a Couple Quiz
by reincarnatedwitch
Summary: My first attempt at a drabble. Vince and Howard are a couple - this is a fluffy insight into a lazy afternoon with them. Howince. R&R and I will love you forever!


**A/N: This is my first attempt at a drabble. Written in the car whilst on a long and stuffy drive :') I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it – it sure passed the time! Howard and Vince are already a couple; it's just an insight into their cute lives :')**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mighty Boosh, The Rolling Stones, The Doors, or the Celebrity Couples program. (The name of which I forget :/ )**

**Warnings: Howince. And, of course, copious amounts of fluff. It's like healthy candyfloss ;) **

Vince and Howard sat side by side on the sofa, the rain pelting at the closed window, creating a noise not unlike tiny feet pattering against the glass. The TV was showing an old series of a show about celebrity couples; and both the men were pretending to be interested, both secretly just relishing the feeling of knowing that they were sat with the other; inside in the warm, snuggled together against the old cushions. Vince would have been content to stay there for the rest of his life; just hearing Howards heart beating slowly, and his soft breathing just above his ear. Howard was trying to convince himself that he wasn't dreaming. That the man squashed against him on the sofa was actually _Vince_, his Vince. And he wasn't even being forced to be there – no Shaman was going to kill him if he wasn't – he was there out of choice. He smiled, and leant back against the cushions; before suddenly starting forward as though he'd been stung. Vince sat upright as well, having been shoved forcefully off of Howard when he'd practically jumped out of his comfy position.

"H'ward?" he questioned groggily, he'd been on the verge of sleep, "wha' you doing?"

"I think I've been bitten" Howard said angrily. Gesturing behind him whilst he stroked at the victimised area on his back.

Vince hunted around for a bit, before giving a chuckle and turning to Howard again, holding up a cushion. "Could it 'av been this?" He grinned. Sewn all over the worn black material of the cushion were many sequins, all in different colours of the rainbow. Bordering the seams were mismatching buttons, and bits of synthetic silk ribbon hung loosely on the edge, creating a tasselled effect.

Howard ran a hand over the cushion, until he found the offending sequin that had bent out of shape and prodded him sharply in the back. He blushed and handed the cushion back to Vince.

"Could've been." He admitted, "Didn't really hurt though." He leant back again.

Vince only chuckled, and placed the pillow on his lap before resuming his original position leant against Howard's shoulder; running his hands lightly over the textured surface.

"D'ya like it?" he asked the taller man, gesturing towards the cushion. "Took me ages. I reckoned it needed a bit of livening up."

Howard smiled at him. At first glance he thought it was garish and far too over-the-top. Not something he would like at all. But he was sure he'd learn to love it - a bit like Vince really.

He smiled at Vince, "well, it's been well and truly Vincified." He said, earning himself a smile from the proud designer.

They turned back to watch the TV, so far Howard had gathered that the contestants would have to answer questions about their partners, and see if their partner agreed, thereby testing whether they were a good couple or not. They sat in a contented silence for a while, the episode finished, and a new one began.

Vince suddenly piped up from Howards shoulder; "let's do it Howard" he said "it'll be genius! I bet we'll do loads better than these lot" at this he wrinkled his nose "they don't know anything about each other."

Howard sighed; there would be no disagreeing with Vince when he was like this. He nodded, "I'll go first" he said. Vince squeaked happily and sat upright, turning the volume up so that they could hear the questions better.

"_What is the most worn outfit in your partner's wardrobe?"_

Howard smiled, "easy" he said, "The black skinny jeans I got you for your last birthday."

Vince gave a happy smile and nodded, they sat in silence until the next question.

"_What is your partner's favourite animal?"_

"A peacock. But he wouldn't tell Bollo, he'd say Gorilla."

Vince widened his eyes a little, and smiled in agreement. They continued like that for the next three questions:

"_Your partners' favourite band?"_

"At the moment? The Rolling Stones. Last week it was The Doors."

"_What is his favourite colour?"_

"All of them. All the same. He even likes brown but he wouldn't admit it to anyone" (Vince wondered how Howard knew this. He only liked brown so much because it reminded him of Howard – he hadn't realised he'd been that obvious).

"_Their greatest ambition?"_

"To make it big. To be a rock and roll icon."

Vince smiled at Howard's smug expression. "They were too easy" Vince said. "This round's harder. It's my turn to answer them now" He looked confident, although Howard was sure that he wouldn't get all of them – he was a deep man – there were many truths about him that Vince wouldn't know about, he was sure.

"_Next round!"_ The voice on the TV declared, the host sounding too overjoyed at the prospect for it to be genuine excitement.

"_How do they like their Tea or Coffee?"_

Howard was sure Vince wouldn't know that. He was always the one to make the tea in the morning; Vince was still in bed when he came in to give him his drink. Vince answered calmly whilst staring deep into Howard's eyes.

"His tea; strong, a little milk, no sugar. Quite hot. He stirs it a lot when he's trying to work out a difficult question in the crossword. He only drinks coffee in the mornings if he's still tired from the previous nights, ermm, _exertions._" Vince gave a cheeky wink at Howard's shocked and slightly flushed expression. He continued to shock Howard with his knowledge about him for the rest of the round.

"_Your partner's favourite childhood toy?"_

"A small stuffed bear called Steve. He was falling apart when he got him from a charity shop – and he spent ages with his mum's sewing kit trying to repair him."

"_What is their favourite mode of transport?"_

"The van. He complains about it whilst we're in it all the time because it's old and not as high tech as he says he'd like it to be, but he likes it best really. He harps on about boats and planes but he'd hate to be on them. And he can't stand Naboo's magic carpet – even with his eyes shut he hyperventilates the whole time."

"_What was your partner's most embarrassing moment whilst on a date?"_

"Definitely that time he convinced a pianist from the local orchestral group to go out with him by telling her he was an expert conductor. And she got him to give a demonstration in the music club they were at; he had to stand and wave his arms about madly for 5 minutes while I stood at the back and filmed it. It was well funny. I've still got that video." He chuckled.

"_What do they consider to be their greatest achievement?"_

"Getting me to go out with 'im. But he's wrong, I'd have said yes even if he turned up dressed in a bin bag and wanted me to go to a jazz club" He smiled at Howard's gleeful expression. Then he wrinkled his nose and added, "actually, maybe not the bin bag."

Howard reached out and pulled him in for a quick snuggle. "All correct." He said gruffly, "How did you even know half of that stuff?" Vince just tapped the side of his nose in response. He looked up into Howard's brown eyes and the cheeky grin was replaced with a seductive pout as he tilted his head back and leant up slightly towards Howard's slightly parted lips. But before he could get the kiss he was after, the woman on the TV made another annoyingly loud announcement:

"_Bonus Question!"_ Vince looked slightly put-out by her ruining the moment, but Howard was amused, he nudged him;

"Answer it then" he said winking

"_What one word would you use to describe your partner?"_

Vince smiled and leant back up to try and place his lips onto Howard's. But Howard placed a finger on his lips as if to restrain him;

"Aren't you going to answer? What one word would you use to describe me?" He sounded quite apprehensive.

Vince just pulled Howard's finger from his lips and whispered his answer into his ear before leaning forwards and catching the long-awaited kiss. Smiling into Howard's mouth as he felt the familiar hands snake their way into his hair, holding his head in place as he deepened the kiss.

Howard smiled as he felt Vince whisper into his ear the one word that described him, and he couldn't agree more.

"Mine."

**Another A/N: Well did you like it? Did you hate it? Did you want to kill the author? Did you want to give her a pat on the back? If you give any answer to any of the above... review! Why not join the revolution to make my day? ;) (Barely disguised blackmail over...) **


End file.
